


apologies

by Karkat_kinnie_on_main



Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_kinnie_on_main/pseuds/Karkat_kinnie_on_main
Summary: Nanette disappeared at the end of 8th grade, now its freshman year and she's back. albeit a little different
Relationships: Angela Anaconda/Nanette Manoir
Kudos: 3





	apologies

We fade into a bedroom, the walls are covered in posters from obscure bands. It's the mid 2000s and our beloved Angela Anaconda is in high school. Nothing much has changed with her, at some point she grew out of that orange dress and switched it out for plaid pants and a wide variety of shirts and accessories. She attended tapwater springs high with the general same group of friends she’s had since elementary. Our brown haired protag slips on her boots before clambering down the stairs. It was almost time for school, first day, first impressions, all that. She received a ginger kiss on the head from her mother before walking out the door. Waiting for her at the end of the driveway was her partner in crime. Gina Lash, captain of the debate team, troop mother for the tapwater scouts, 2nd smartest kid in school. Gina had really grown into herself. The shorter girl wore a bright grin as angela made her way out.  
“Aren't you excited angela anaconda, freshman year”,she exclaimed while they began to walk.  
“Positively gina lash, on account of the fact that i wont have to deal with nannete manoir”, angela replied. Near the end of 8th grade, the fru-fru fake french had stopped showing up. Nobody quite knows what happened to her.  
“The rivalry between you two was interesting, lasted from pre-k until last year”,gina pondered out loud. It felt weird to hear it said but their rivalry did last that long. Over the time Nannete was gone, January and Karlene eventually gave up on torturing angela. Karlene began dating Jimmy Jamal, and January started doing community service. It's strange how people can change, anyhow. Angela was snapped out of her thoughts by familiar heeled shoes clacking down the side-walk. “Angelpie”,a warm voice exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug from behind. Angela turned around to see none other than her girlfriend Josephine Praline. She had been gone all summer on account of being sent to church camp. They’d been together since 7th grade, mainly being the targets of one nannette manoir, but theyve been going smooth without interruption ever since she left.”josie”,she smiled in surprise, the two held each other in a warm embrace for a moment before GIna laughed, “young love, reminds me of my youth”,she trailed off in a faux old voice. The three laughed and continued their walk to school

-

The homeroom teacher for that year was an old man named Mr. Gallby, he was a stout fella with a bushy mustache and little beady eyes magnified by his reading glasses. Angela surveyed the classroom, it was filled with mostly people she’d known al her life. A few new faces here and there, it would be good to make new friends. One of the last people who filed into the classroom was a girl who kept her eyes glued to the ground. She had messy blonde hair, wild curls pulled into a high ponytail. Her outfit wasnt anything interesting, a dark blue turtle neck and slightly baggy white jeans. This new person seemed shy, hopefully she was nice.  
The mysterious girl took a seat at the far end of the class, how curious.  
Attendance went by as usual, names she had been hearing for years. That was of course until a name was called that sent everyone into a state of shock.  
“Nannete manior”

Heads bolted around the room including angela, was that mythic bitch here? The confusion ended when a feeble voice mumbled with a raised hand “here”  
The rest of that period went on but angela paid close to no attention. She clasped josephine's hand in hers like there was no tomorrow. It seemed they were back to the old routine

The group was on their toes all day, waiting for an insult to be hurled in their direction. However none came. Soon it was lunch time and angela sat in confusion. “It doesn't make any sense”, Johnny Abatti proclaimed. “It's been half the day and she’s been silent”  
The rest of the table nodded in agreement. What evil plan could she have  
Speak of the devil in mary janes, the topic of their conversation walked up to the table with a grim look on her face.  
The air went silent, she looked up, revealing that it indeed was Nannete in the flesh.   
She was wringing he hands in front of her and rocking back and forth on her heels.  
“Angela, can i talk to you for a moment”,she spoke at barely more than a whisper.  
“Havent you gotten your fill of calling me a ‘lezbo’ or whatever assorted insults you carry”,angela responded snarkily before catching a stern look from josephine praline, a look that meant ‘stop being rude’ angela sighed, standing up to face the slightly shorter girl. “What do you want manoir”

Nannete sighed before speaking,”i'm sorry angela anaconda. I really am. I was horrible to you for years and you didnt deserve it. Now of course, i finally know why i acted the way i did -”,she talked in a way that seemed almost foriegn to angela. Fear was what shot through her heart at that moment, and fear is what fueled her legs running away. She ran and ran until she reached the girls bathroom where she splashed cold water in her face  
She cant be apologizing  
It had to be some sort of trick, but she had been acting...nice? What if it wasnt a trick. God she needed to think. The door swung open and a pair of braids caught her eye. “Are you ok”, josephine asked, laying a ginger hand on her back. Angela sighed, staring down into the sink.  
“I'm fine, yeah i'm- i'm fine”,she breathed out.   
“Just had a little bit of a freak”,she smiled goofily as her girlfriend let out a sigh of relief. When they returned to the lunchroom Nannete was no where to be seen. Not for now at least


End file.
